Warriors: A Changing Tide
by mintysplash
Summary: Rainkit and Goldkit only want to grow up to be warriors. But when Goldkit begins having strange dreams, the two cats' problems grow to much more, possibly even resulting in the death of all StarClan cats!
1. Preface

**Part I**

Be sure to review! I will update every two reviews by different people!

It may take time to update!

Thanks for reading the preface Part I!

**Part II**

Please don't insult my writing!

I don't care for those who say "It's too short!" or "That's not a real name!" or "That coloring sucks!"

Those people are really annoying.

If you want to compliment me or ask for more, that's fine, but no trolling or annyoyingness!

That's preface Part II!

**Part III**

This is my own story! Don't steal it.

That was a short part.

**Part IV**

Disclaimer (Skip if you want) I don't own warriors or Erin Hunter stuff or anything like that

**Part V**

Okay, here goes...

Please enjoy my writing and review if you like it!


	2. Allegiances for RiverClan

**River Clan**

**Leader**

Berrystar- _Light brown tom_

**Deputy**

Runningleaf- _Light brown tabby tom_

**Medicine Cat**

Mosstail- _Cream-colored tom_

** Apprentice:** Splashpaw

**Warriors**

Olivetail- _Dark brown tom_

Darkfall- _Black and white tom_

** Apprentice:** Mottlepaw

Moonfeather- _Gray tabby she-cat_

Leaf-fur- _Pale gray tabby she-cat_

Pebblespring- _Light brown she-cat_

** Apprentice:** Minnowpaw

Marshfrost- _Brown tom_

** Apprentice: **Berrypaw

Puddledrop- _Ginger and white she-cat_

Dewmist- _Black tom with a white tipped tail_

Bouncestripe- _Cream and white she-cat_

Lilyfeather- _Small pale ginger she-cat_

Driftspring- _Black tom with white feet_

Cloudfern- _White she-cat_

** Apprentice:** Grasspaw

Mistpelt- _Gray she-cat with white tipped ears and tail_

Mudfoot- _Dark brown tabby tom_

Rainshadow- _Blue-gray tom _

** Apprentice: **Specklepaw

Shadowfang- _Black she-cat_

Amberfall- _Red-brown she-cat_

**Apprentices**

Berrypaw- _Light gray tom_

Specklepaw- _Mostly black tortioshell she-cat_

Splashpaw- _White tom_

**Queens**

Icestep- _Brown and white she-cat_

_ Mate- Olivetail_

Brackenkit- _Darkbrown she-cat _

Patchkit- _Brown tom with white splotches_

Grayflower- _Gray she-cat_

_ Mate: Marshfrost_

Cherrykit- _Light gray she-cat_

Copperkit- _Gray tom_

Dovetail- _Dark gray she-cat with white tail_

_ Mate: Runningleaf_

Goldkit- _Golden brown tom_

Rainkit- _Dapple gray she-cat_

**Elders**

Tornclaw- _Black tom with white and gray patches_

Ravensong- _Black she-cat_


	3. Chapter 1

A soft, milky light filtered through the bramble den, bringing the scent of flowers and trees into the previously stuffy nursery. Rainkit stirred at the chilly morning breeze and tucked herself deeper into her mother's fur. Suddenly, a rustling noise at the den entrance woke Rainkit. Peering over her mother and brother, Goldkit, she saw a massive brown tom with white splotches on his belly and back that stood out light white stars in a dark sky. _My father is the biggest and bravest warrior in all of RiverClan!_ She thought to herself.

Scrambling around Goldkit and her mother, Dovetail, she scampered to greet her father, almost knocking him over.

"Hi, Runningleaf," Rainkit purred. He gave Rainkit an affectionate lick on her ear. _It feels like it's been moons since I saw him last!_

"Hello, little one. How did you sleep?" He rumbled. Rainkit opened her jaws to reply, but Goldkit had just woken and was blinking in the bright light and sprinting to their father.

Dovetail was padding after Goldkit and touched noses with her mate.

"Good morning, Runningleaf. Did you catch anything good on patrol? Any border trouble?" questioned Dovetail.

"The WindClan markings were fresh, but no trespassing was scented," Dustclaw replied. "And I caught three frogs. Prey is- oof!" Goldkit had knocked over their father. Rainkit mewed with amusement.

_Goldkit is growing big and strong, _thought Rainkit, jealously.

Runningleaf stood up and continued. "Rainshadow caught a salmon, fattest thing I've ever seen. That should shut the elders up for a bit," he added playfully. "Why don't you two go get a couple of voles for you and your mother?" he suggested, and then padded out of the nursery. Goldkit was already racing out of the nursery.

Dovetail stopped him before he left the den.

"You may be big and strong, but let the warriors have first pick of the fresh kill."

"Aw man! Those old fleabags always get first pick!" Rainkit complained. Her belly rumbled loudly. "See? My belly is clawing my fur off for a shrew!"

Dovetail gave them a stern look. "Those fleabags are the most respected cats in the Clan! Why don't you go see if Brackenkit and Patchkit are around to play?"

Goldkit shrugged. Brackenkit and Patchkit were six moons old. Rainkit and Goldkit were nearly their age; they were five and five sixths moons old.

"Last one to the hazel bush is a rotten fish!" Golkit mewed, then sped out of the den.

"Wait up," she yowled, and then sped after her brother.

The sun was setting just above Berrystar's den and a moody dark shadow was pressed on the camp. Runningleaf was ordering evening border and hunting patrols.

Rainkit yawned and sat down by the honeysuckle bush for an afternoon nap.

How do the warriors stay awake all day? And why doesn't Berrystar order patrols… he's leader, isn't he? Why does his deputy always so everything?

Runningleaf's mew shook her from her thoughts, and she glanced over at the swarm of cats around him.

"Okay, Olivetail, you lead the hunting patrol near the Big Pine. Bring Berrypaw, Marshfrost, Bounstripe, and Pebblespring. Dewmist, you lead the other hunting patrol by the stream with Specklepaw and Cloudfern, Puddledrop, and Moonfeather. Make sure that…"

Rainkit was too tired to continue listening so she stood up and padded to the nursery. She yawned again and curled up in her nest. Brackenkit was outside with Patchkit, and Goldkit was already sleeping. Dovetail was asleep in her nest as well. Rainkit looked up through a crack in the roof at Silverpelt.

_I wonder if my ancestors are watching me right now_, she thought. She turned to her mother.

"Is it true that the older cats of StarClan are fading and the new cats are bright?" she asked.

"Yes," Her mother replied, sleepily.

"Does that mean really old StarClan cats will fade…" Rainkit paused, and then added quietly, "forever?"

"No, only evil cats fade forever. Whoever lives in StarClan will remain always keeping watch over you…"

"I wonder who died," Rainkit indicated to the brightest star with her tail. "Is that Fawnstep?" Rainkit remembered her mother's friend who had gone to StarClan a few sunrises ago of greencough.

"Maybe, "Her mother trailed off into sleep. Rainkit rolled over. Just as she was about to drift into her dreams, a small, barely audible, cracking sound shook her. Curious, she slipped out of the den, only to see lapping flames engulfing the forest around them. The pale red and orange waves toppled over the edge of camp, threatening to consume their dens. There were no other sounds than the starling crackling noise. _They're all asleep! _

"FIRE!" she yowled. A loud _snap! _drowned her voice. _Oh no, _she thought. _StarClan help us, the Big Pine is falling!_

Rainkit tried to yowl to wake the others, but billowing smoke filled her eyes and lungs. _They must hear it now_, she thought. At last a cat emerged from their den, followed by a stream other cats. _Warriors!_

By now the whole camp was in chaos. Flailing cats ran to find their families, and others took off away from camp through narrow gaps that hadn't been burned. Rainkit couldn't make out any specific furs or faces. She suddenly thought about Goldkit. Sprinting helplessly around camp, she shouted his name into the blackening smoke that was closing in on camp. Suddenly, a piece of stone from around the camp crumbled, shattering around her and clamping her tail down.

"Help!" she wailed, desperately trying to be heard.

There were only several cats left, frantically looking for their kin. They didn't notice Rainkit hiding beneath a large rock. They couldn't hear her cries for her brother. There was still no sign of him anywhere. _Maybe Dovetail found him and brought him to safety, _she thought, but then saw her mother streaking across camp, jumping narrowly through burning plants and vines.

"Rainkit?" her mother cried hoarsely. "Where are you? Goldkit?"

Suddenly, under a particualarly large log, Dovetail found a bleeding and scorched Goldkit. She rushed to his side and pushed the log away. Part of his head was merely ragged flesh. Blood was pouring everywhere. Rainkit watched in horror, trapped under the stone, still crying for assistance.

"Please, someone help me! Someone help Goldkit!" She shrieked, watching Goldkit writhe in agony. Rainkit desperatly tried towriggle from under the stone, but it was to no avail. "Please," she moaned, and finally her vision blacked over.

It had been four nights since Goldkit had been admitted to the medicine den. Only Mosstail and Splashpaw were allowed in, until now. Her mother was in there now, and Rainkit was anxiously waiting for her turn inside. When Dovetail emerged from the bramble den, Rainkit shoved herself inside.

"Goldkit," She gasped. He looked alright except for the covering of cobwebs and marigold covering half his head.

"Honestly, I'm fine! Just a burn. It's nothing serious," he said calmly. "Are _you _okay? I don't remember anything at all."

"Well, my burns are gone except for my fur burned darker," she said, glancing at her right flank, which was scorched black. "I didn't wake until two sunrises ago. I thought you were going to die. We all did."

"Well, here I am," he purred. Rainkit nudged the cheek opposite from his wound.

"I heard Runningleaf talking to Dovetail at sun high." Rainkit told him, changing the subject. "I think I'm going to become an apprentice soon!"

Goldpaw looked hurt. "I'm so glad," he lied. Rainkit touched his muzzle with hers. "But aren't we a bit young?"

"We turned six moons two sunrises ago, Dovetail told me. Don't worry, you'll be an apprentice in no time!"

"Yeah, Mosstaill told me I'd be a moon late because of my stupid injury!" he exclaimed. "It's so unfair—"

His words were interrupted by Berrystar's call. "All cats old enough to swim gather here to hear my words," Berrystar leapt to the rock by his den, and Rainkit excused herself.

Dovetail began furiously mumbling and licking Rainkit's fur.

Finally, Rainkit wrenched herself free and tried to leap up to stand beside Berrystar. However, the rock was too high, so Berrystar just joined her on the ground.

"This kit, Rainkit, has reached her sixth moon, she is ready to train to become a warrior," began Berrystar. "Rainkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Shadowfang. You had a great mentor, Fawnstep, and I'm sure you will pass on all she taught you to Rainpaw."

Brackenpaw and Patchpaw were sitting with the other apprentices. Their mentors were Moonfeather and Mudfoot. They had become apprentices while Rainkit was in the medicine den with Goldkit.

"Stupid Berrystar won't let Goldpaw be an apprentice," mewed Rainpaw, glancing over at Golkit who was watching jealously from the Medicine den enterance. "And Mosstail won't let him leave the Medicine den, even though her can walk just fine." Dovetail frowned.

"Don't you say that," She scolded. Rainpaw shrunk back.

Just then, Berrystar padded to his sister, Dovetail and touched noses.

"Would your Rainpaw like to join the group going to the gathering tonight?" she asked.

Dovetail began to speak. "I think they're awfully tired after a long day-"

"But, we would love to," finished Rainpaw proudly. "Shadowfang will keep me in order. I don't really know her yet, so it'll be great to learn more about her!"

"Hmm. Shadowfang is not the friendliest cat here," Dovetail whispered and flicked her tail at Shadowfang sitting under a bush glaring at the other cats. "But I'll allow it."

Rainpaw felt like it was greenleaf already. Her first gathering! And she would make sure to never forget it as long as she lived.


End file.
